Muses of Blackwell
by Decayed Pac
Summary: AU: Victoria and Max are girlfriends when Max gets her power what will happen on this crazy week?
1. Chapter 1

18 Years Old

"Happy 18th, Max" Max spoke to herself as she shot back another drink from her red silo cup. She had been at Blackwell for a total of 19 days so far and made only two friends. Those being Warren and Kate. Another person she had met was Victoria Chase, the Queen Bee of Blackwell. She decided that since it was her birthday she might as well enjoy a party. So she went to the Vortex hosted party at the pool.

Max looked around the party and saw the tall blonde drinking on the bench by herself. In Max's now drunken mind she saw this as an opportunity. So with what coordination she had she made her way over to Victoria. She was going to figure out why Victoria had it out for her.

"Hey...Victoria!" Max pointed her finger at the Victoria in the middle that kept the stillest "Why are ya soo mean ta me?"

The blonde looked at the shorter girl and with a laugh got to her feet. "Max your d-drunk!" Victoria once again laughed then looked serious "I'm not mean I'm jealoush"

"Whaat, why are you jealous o' me?" Max shook her head "Your like, talented, and pretty, and awesome, and stuff"

"Yeah but you don't care what people think of you, and you got mad talent, and your shuper nice"

"Victoria, you could do or get anything you wanted with a" Max tried to snap "Like imagine, imagine somethin' you want right now" Victoria nodded her head "Now, go...get it"

Victoria lunged into Max pressing her lips against the brunet's. Victoria pressed Max up against the wall. The two ramped it up from there and it turned into a hardcore make out session. At some points clothes where pushed up and body parts where pressed together.

Across the room Taylor pointed at the two with raised eyebrows and nudged Courtney "Oh my God, look at them go at it" Courtney captured the footage on her phone. After a long while Victoria broke away from Max's lips and dragged the shorter girl out of the party. "Do you think they are gonna...do it?" Courtney slowly nodded and sipped her drink.

* * *

Victoria pushed Max onto her bed, then climbed on top her. Victoria kissed Max's neck eliciting a moan from the freckled girl. Max cupped Victoria's face and dragged her tongue along the taller girls lower lip asking for entry. Victoria slightly opened her lips allowing the two to explore each others mouths.

Max's fingers quickly worked open Victoria's cardigan. While Victoria slid her hand under Max's shirt feeling the soft stomach. The two pulled away from each other and just stared. They both let out a breath before they pulled of their clothes.

Victoria observed the pale girl beneath her lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling with quick breaths. Her eyes drew to the rosy pink nipples. From there she dragged her vision down to the slightly pointy hips, which led down to Max's pussy. Victoria's breath hitched and she licked her lips.

The blonde pressed herself against the smaller girl their breasts rested against one another. She flowered kisses down Max's face, down her throat and collarbone. She dragged her tongue down the others sternum, then up the mound of of Max's breast. She dragged her tongue around the bud never fully touching the hardened tip. With her hand she kneaded the other breast at the same time she pinched the nipple of one breast she sucked the other.

Max's back arched and let out a squeaky moan. Victoria released the bud and continued her decent down to the pale stomach. She kissed on both sides of Max's navel. Then she got off the bed and kneeled at the foot of the bed. With both hands she spread Max's legs apart getting a full view of Max's slit. Victoria kissed the pink flesh flicking her tongue against the clit. With one more kiss she went back to Max's face and held a powerful kiss as she fingered Max and rubbed herself against Max's thigh. A final thrust brought both of them to climax. Victoria rolled over to Max's side and they both kissed, slowly coming down from their high. Then they both lost consciousness.

* * *

Victoria woke up with a throbbing in her head. She was strangely satisfied though. She moved her leg under the the covers only to bump into the warm flesh of another person. She sat up and looked at the person sharing her bed with her. Max 'Fucking' Caulfield, she looked so defenseless just sleeping there and so cute. She always thought of the little hipster as cute. Add some liquid courage and here we are. She slowly remembered last night and it brought a smile to her face. She totally made Max's night. A light from her skirt on the ground drew her attention. She reached down for it, and looked at the text she received from Courtney. 'Check out this vid from last night that your in'. "What?" she opened the video from the link and saw a video of her and Max making out at the party from last night. "Shit"

Thousands of plans flew through her head "I can flip this...um...oh well that might work" She reached over to Max and shook the smaller girls shoulder. "Max wake the fuck up!"

The brunette jolted out of her sleep "What the fuck...Victoria, ow my head"

"Whatever look at this" Victoria handed over her phone to Max.

"Wozers we're really going for the gold"

"Now, here's whats going to happen, you are now my girlfriend because Victoria Chase doesn't just sleep with anyone"

"What?"

"Clearly we have chemistry and some repressed sexual tension if the video is any indication, so you are now dating me, welcome to the Vortex Club"

"Uh...okay, but I'm not becoming some yuppy"

"Of course not, if you changed you wouldn't be Max"

"Well I can try to not to be a total dork around your friends"

"Good enough for me"

"A-also um... can I kiss you?"

"Mm hm" Victoria brought her head closer to Max's. Max kissed her and they both felt the effects of elation.

"I had no idea you liked girls, or that I did but...that was totally awesome!"

"Well I kinda hid my feeling behind the whole bitchy attitude, you were always just too cute"

"Well if you made it easier we may have hooked up sooner!"

"Well now we can make the most of it, get over here!"

"Yes, Sir"

"Dork"


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Butterfly

Max woke up in Victoria's arms like she had for the past 16 days. She looked out the widow of Victoria's dorm room window and smiled she loved October especially the weather. She kissed Victoria and headed to her own room to get dressed. She picked out a black shirt with white text that said 'Team Fem/'. Over the past two weeks she really came into her own in accepting that she was gay for Chase.

Max didn't get along with all of Victoria's friends Taylor and Courtney where alright but Nathan was...problematic. It was probably because of his parents but Max didn't like his attitude. Max's own friend was also a problem because there was a video taken of her kissing a bunch of people at the Vortex party. She had yet to talk to Kate about the situation. Victoria promised she didn't take the footage so it was probably another person.

Max walked back to Victoria's room to see Victoria just getting up from bed. "Hey, babe" Victoria spoke as she saw Max but read what was on her shirt. "Your still such a dork"

"Oh stop you love me, get dressed we gotta get to class"

"Yep, just give me a minute"

* * *

"You really want me to turn in my picture?" Max asked Victoria.

"Your gonna win Max, it's so much better than mine" Victoria calmed her girlfriend.

"Yours is better, and you deserve to go, your parents would be happy"

"Nope, we'll both turn it in and you'll see and that's the end of it"

"Fine"

Mr. Jefferson entered the class and greeted the class "Alright get in your seats everyone, yes Victoria and Max you too"

Max really tried to pay attention to today's lecture but the fight was for not and she slowly dropped her head on her desk and fell asleep.

* * *

Max woke up in a forest and it was full on storming she didn't know how she got there but here she was. She looked around and spotted the lighthouse in the distance. She decided it was best if she headed there and made her way over. Max looked out over Arcadia Bay as a tornado approached it. "Holy shit" Max exclaimed as she saw the size of the funnel. A boat was tossed above her into the top of the lighthouse and she woke up in class just as the it nearly fell on her.

Mr. Jefferson was talking about Hitchcock she looked around the room Taylor threw a paper ball at Kate and Victoria's phone started to vibrate. Mr. Jefferson asked a question about a photographer that used black and white. Victoria quickly answered Diane Arbus. Max shook her head of cobwebs before looking at her camera she decided to get a selfie in.

Mr. Jefferson quickly addressed the picture taking and asked Max about the first self-portrait proses. Max was lost she had no clue. Victoria jumped in to save Max from complete embarrassment. Max heard Degarian process and something about a french artist. The bell then rang signaling the end of class and Max went over to her girlfriend. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'm frazzled"

"Okay, you look a little pale get some water as well"Victoria placed her arm on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, meet you at the dorms"

"Alright, oh give me your photo if your going to the bathroom"

"'kay" Max handed over her picture and gave Victoria a quick kiss before heading off to the bathroom. She passed by everyone in the hall and opened the girls bathroom door and headed inside. She washed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. A flash of blue from her peripheral drew her attention to a blue butterfly. She followed it and it landed on the rim of a bucket for the janitor. She quickly shot a photo of it.

The door to the bathroom then burst open. Max peaked around from where she was and was Nathan talking to himself about blowing up the school if he wanted. Max chose to hide. Then a blue haired punk entered and confronted Nathan about blackmailing him. Max knew he sold drugs Victoria used the stuff he got. Nathan then pulled out a gun and threatened the bluenette. She startled him by pushing him and he pulled the trigger. Max reached out and shouted "No!" and just like that she was back in class Mr. Jefferson lecturing, paper ball, and Victoria's phone.

Max knocked over her camera breaking it with a lift of a hand it was back in its place on the table. She could rewind time. She retraced her steps she took her own picture and got asked the question again. She tried to avoid the question entirely but Mr. Jefferson told her to meet with him after class. So with a raise of her hand she was back to when he was answering the question this time she knew the answer. "The Degarian process invented by a french painter named...Louis Daguerre. Around 1830"

Victoria and Mr. Jefferson looked shocked before congratulating her. Victoria gave her a thumbs up. The bell once again rang and like before everyone left the room. She quickly ran up to Victoria "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, here's my photo, see you at the dorms, love you"

Victoria looked stunned and nodded accepting the photograph and a quick kiss before Max was off again. Max opened the door and headed inside where the same butterfly came in she followed it and took the same picture. Nathan stormed in once again followed by the blue haired punk. Max looked around and spotted the fire alarm. She looked for something to beak the glass and moved the cleaning supplies. She smashed the glass and pushed the alarm. The blue haired girl got away and Nathan left too.

Max left the bathroom soon after and ran into Mr. Madsen "Hey do you here that fire alarm?That means you should be outside"

Max thought quickly "I had to use the bathroom..."

"Girls always use that excuse"

"Excuse for what?"

"For whatever your up to. Your face is covered in guilt"

"The alarm tripped me out"

"Then trip on outta here, Missy. Or are you hiding something?Huh?"

Luckily she was "Saved" by the principle. "Thank you Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Ms Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job" Max tried to walk passed Principle Wells but was stopped "Hold on, Max. Come back here" Max complied "You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm just a little worried about my...future"

"Your sweating pinballs. Is that all your thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. Or have you done something wrong... is that it? Well, Max? Talk to me"

"I just got sick in class...um female trouble-"

"Except you're wandering around like a zombie. And do you think that's the first time a student has used that line on me?"

"It's the truth. I felt dizzy in Mr. Jefferson's class-"

"Just tell me what your hiding, you can trust me"

"There's nothing to hide. I got sick. It happens you know-"

"There's that teen 'tude again. Y'know, I've heard enough. Don't think I don't know what goes on around here. You've only been here for three weeks and your already causing conflict. I don't think your parent's will approve when they find out. Now get outside with the class. Please"

* * *

Max quickly went outside and looked at a Missing person's photo, a Rachel Amber was talked about. Max then got a text from Victoria. 'Let's get some food, let's meet in the parking area'. Max made her way to the parking area she had to talk to Victoria about this anyway. Max walked passed a beat up looking truck and saw Victoria waiting for her. "Victoria! Hey I need to talk with you"

"Sure what's up?"

"A couple of seconds ago I saw Nathan in the girls bathroom with a gun...but not just that"

"A gun are you sure?"

"I'm pretty fucking sure! Sorry I was so scared" Max hugged her girlfriend.

"Shh, he's been pretty wired lately, you said something else happened?"

"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"

"I promise"

"Well I think I can rewind time"

"Um...are you joking me?"

"No! You know I knew nothing about Louis Daguerre...you answered it the first time then I went back and copied you"

"That makes sense you never crack open your book"

"But the first time I saw Nathan shoot someone but I changed time and rang the fire alarm"

"What!?"

"I don't think he did it on purpose, she shoved him and..." Max felt tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Shh, its okay. I believe you"

"You do?"

"You don't fuck around like this, and you look pretty serious...God Nathan what have you done?"

"Nothing anymore" Max laid her head on Victoria's shoulder. Victoria kissed the top of Max's head. The beat up truck nearly slammed into them both.

"Watch it asshole!" Victoria yelled at the driver.

Max turned to look at the driver in shock "Chloe!?"

"Max!?" The bluenette was just as shocked.

"You two know each other?"Victoria asked.

"Yeah, you know I grew up here. Well she's my best friend"

"I can't believe it's you Max" Chloe got out of the car. "So I take it Seattle sucked hard. Why else would you come back here?"

"Blackwell hired Mr. Jefferson and I was accepted into his class"

"So you came back for Mr. Jefferson and not your best friend"

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?"

"No,why didn't you call in five years? Even after my dad died you just left"

"I'm sorry Chloe my parent's where the ones that made the choice"

"Then how come you haven't called or texted once since you've been back?"

"Excuse me but get off her case you clearly didn't call or text Max either" Victoria joined in.

"And why the fuck are you here?"

"Oh, Chloe this is my girlfriend, Victoria"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah we got together on my birthday"

"...anyway why are you two out here?"

"Oh Victoria wanted to get some food"

"I can drive you both"

"In that rust bucket?" Victoria eyed the truck.

"Sure, oh I can take you back to my place and we can catch up" Chloe turned back to Max.

"I'd love to, c'mon Victoria"

"Fine, but if we die I'm blaming you" The three of them piled into the truck and headed to Chloe's house.

* * *

"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it"

"It's cool. At least we can all chill out" Max looked around the room it was covered in pictures and punk like items beer and other stuff.

"This isn't exactly my 'Chill-out zone' my Step-Fuhrer makes sure of that. Put on some music while I medicate"

"Great you and Victoria can 'medicate' and I'll search high and low"

Victoria sat at the desk and watched as Max went around the room searching through a bunch of stuff smiling once in awhile. Chloe seemed 'cool' especially when she offered her a joint. The two of the puffed while Max ran around the room. Max opened a box under the bed and got a CD then picked up a picture of Rachel and Chloe. "Hey,gimme that" Chloe exclaimed as she snatched up the pictue.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy. Obviously she was a good friend..."

"Lay off her Price she didn't know" Victoria defended her girlfriend.

"Sorry for getting snappy she was...a great friend. After my dad died and You moved away. I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life"

"When did she...disappear?" Max asked Chloe.

"Six months ago. She just... left Arcadia...without me. Before she left she said she met somebody who changed her life then...poof. So how'd you two hook up"

"Well it's pretty embarrassing I was drunk on my 18th birthday and I went to a Vortex Club party. Then I made out with Victoria"

"More like I made out with you, there's a video online someone took a video of it" Victoria commented.

"Then Victoria dragged me to her room and we...uh did it" Max's face turned red.

"Hardcore, bet it was hot"

"Yep, and we thought why not and have been going out for about two weeks"

"Hey, you guys were at the school when the fire alarm when off right?"

"Yeah, apparently Max here set it off because she's a hero" Victoria spoke with a smile.

"You set it off you brat. You totes saved my life"

"Chloe is who you saved?"

"Surprise?" Max shrugged.

"Oh man why were you in there?"

"I was taking a picture" Max held out the blue butterfly photograph.

"Yoink! I'm keeping this. But that means you heard our conversation"

"I already know Nathan gave out drugs, Victoria gets some"

"Hey, I won't if he's going around with a gun now" Victoria crossed her arms.

"Did you tell anyone besides your gal-pal"

"No, I got outta there asap"

"Well it was some pretty intense shit" Chloe then looked through her stuff and pulled out a camera "Since it was your birthday I want you to have my real dad's camera at least you'll use it"

"I can't"

"You will. I already took the butterfly pic as payment"

"Fine" Max put it next to her other camera "Hey, Victoria want my old camera you can finally take pictures like me"

"I doubt it was the camera that made the pictures good. You do that all on your own"

Music started and Chloe jumped on her bed "Oh, I totally dare you two to make out!" Victoria shrugged and pulled Max into a kiss. Like many a time they kissed it gave them both a rush. Then like many other times the kiss got heated. Max felt Victoria's hands grab her butt so Max let out a moan. "Jesus you two are hella hot" Max pulled out her new camera and took a picture of the two of them kissing.

But then a noise downstairs alerted them. Chloe quickly turned off the music she looked around her room but there was nowhere to hide two people. "Act cool"

David Madsen then opened up the door "What the hell are these two doing here? I don't like strangers here"

"Relax she's not a stranger, she's their my friends"

"Great more of you 'friends'. One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?"

"God I didn't take your stupid gun. You know I believe in gun control"

"Is this grass you been toking up in here again?"

"Actually that's mine" Victoria spoke up.

"So your bringing drugs into my home? What if I go to the Police?"

"I have a card its for my anxiety, do you want to see it?"

"No, I believe you just...stay outta trouble"Then he left the three girls.

"We did it that was awesome I can see why Max likes you" Chloe laughed.

"Cause I'm hot and get her hot?" Max went red.

"No...whatever lets blow this Popsicle stand"

* * *

The three girls found themselves at the lighthouse. With Chloe taking charge. They sat on the bench at the top talking. They talked about Nathan, David and other things."You owe three grand. Jesus!" Victoria looked shocked.

"Well since you two are here now maybe you guys can help me find Rachel?"

"Sure" "Okay" The two answered.

Max then grasped at her head. She was once again back in her nightmare. At the bottom of the hill. She made her way back to the top and avoided logs as she chased a transparent doe. She read the newspaper at the top it read October 11th. That Friday. Then she was back with the two other girls.

"Guys a tornado is coming this Friday"

"Does this have to do with the rewind thing?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe"

"What are you two talking about?" Chloe asked the two girls. Victoria looked to Max in question. Max nodded.

"Max can rewind time its how she saved you, you died the first time Max was in the bathroom"

"What?"

"Your both pulling my leg"

"No, I thought she was kidding but she's serious about this whole thing"

"So how are we supposed to stop a tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay?"

"I don't know" Max sighed. "But were all smart we'll figure it out together"

"Right" Victoria hugged her girlfriend.

"Let's do it we only have four days. What the hell" Chloe looked at the sky "Is it snowing?"

"Looks like this is stage one" Victoria chimed in. "Three days to go"


	3. Chapter 3

American Rust

"Victoria, get up" Max shook the taller girl.

"What is it Max?" the groggy blonde asked.

"Think we can get a 'shower' before doing anything today?"

"Oh, you sly minx. Well after that I need to get Courtney to print up more fliers for the End of the World Party for this Thursday"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that, do you think you'll need a date?"

"I don't know I'll have to check"

Max lightly slapped Victoria's arm "Let's get to the showers already"

"Violence won't solve anything" Victoria got up "Get your shower stuff, I'll still be here"

Max nodded and kissed her girlfriend and ran over to her room. The sun was shining in and everything looked pristine. Max saw Lisa next to her desk. She quickly poured water over the thirsty plant then went to search for her shower supplies. Once acquired Max went back out into the hallway where Victoria handed Courtney the fliers she was talking about. "C'mon, Max" Victoria wrapped her arm around Max's neck from behind guiding her to the shower room.

Kate was brushing her teeth at the sink when both girls entered. "Hey, Kate. How has it been?"

"Could be better. Do you still have my copy of 'The October Country'?"

"Yeah do you want it back?"

"That would be nice"

"Well once we're done. I'll get it back to you"

"Thanks, Max"

Victoria and Max walked into the shower together as Kate's eyes bulged and her face went red. The two girls striped and turned on the water. Max washed Victoria's back massaging while slowly moving down. She then wrapped her arms around the blonde's front squeezing the breasts she found there. Victoria let out a moan. Outside they both heard Kate squeak. Victoria whispered "Let's give her a show"

"Don't tease Kate. She's too innocent"

"But she's so cute like an animal"

"Your right but I don't want to traumatize her"

"She would have left if she wasn't at least a bit curious" Victoria turned around to face Max. She used her thumbs to massage the hardening buds on Max's breasts. Max made and appreciative sigh. Max got to her knees in between Victoria's thighs and held onto the taller girls hips as she pushed her mouth against Victoria's pussy. She pushed her tongue inside. All the while Victoria moaned for all outside to hear. Max worked herself over with her own fingers. Then after awhile she pulled away slightly and wrapped her lips around Victoria's clit and sucked hard enough to make her girlfriend finality cum. Victoria let out a final sound of satisfaction and Max stood up to kiss Victoria.

The two let the water run over them as they relaxed in each others arms. The door to the shower room opened and Victoria heard her two lackeys come inside. They talked about Kate's video and Victoria stepped out to confront her two friends. "You guys have nothing better to do than to pick on poor Kate Marsh? She clearly want's nothing to do with the entire situation yet you bring it up like your better than she is"

Max was shocked at the outburst maybe she'd invite Victoria to one of her and Kate's tea parties. Kate also looked shocked but also still pale from the sounds she heard not a few moments ago. "We're sorry Kate. Victoria's right we shouldn't pick on you. Your not mad at us right?"

"I guess not just please don't bring it up again I get enough from my family" Kate looked down at her feet.

"I have a question. Why did you come out of that shower Max was in?" Taylor pointed at the brunet. Kate once again blushed and Victoria put an hand on her hip and raised one eyebrow. "Right. None of my business"

"Kate you wanted that book right I'll get dressed at deliver it to your room" Max spoke to Kate.

"I'll be waiting" Kate left the shower room.

Max quickly got dressed and went to her room leaving Victoria to talk to her stooges. Max changed into a pink shirt with text that read 'Les-bi-honest'. She found the book under a glass of soda and removed the carbonated drink before heading over to Kate's dorm room. Max knocked on the door and was given permission to enter. She stepped inside and took a look at the room around her. It was dark and depressing. Max knew the video really impacted Kate but she didn't realize how much.

"So that video" Max spoke.

"I don't wan to talk about it!"

"Maybe I can help. Do you know why this happened?"

"I don't know I barely drank not much more than I do at church. The rest of the time I drank water. I was speaking to Nathan and then it's just a blur"

"It sounds like someone drugged you"

"I remember getting sick... and dizzy. Then Nathan said he would take me to the hospital. Except he didn't all I heard was a voice and saw a bright light and I ended up back here"

"Something else Nathan's involved in"

"Should I go to the police?"

"No we need more evidence but Victoria's smart she can figure it out with me. Nathans been acting weirder recently so it wont take much time at all"

"Thanks Max. You can put the book over there"

Max ran back to Victoria's room "Nathan is involved in Kate's video I think he drugged her"

"Yeah she doesn't seem the type" Victoria commented.

"Think you can do any digging?"

"I don't know if I want to be around Nathan right now with what he's involved in"

"That makes two of us" Max's phone chirped. "Chloe want's to meet us at Two Whales"

"Breakfast sounds good about now"

"Joyce makes the best food!"

"Calm down, geez I see your wearing another one of your out and proud shirts"

"Gotta support my woman"

"Yeah, okay. Let's get going before the smurf explodes"

* * *

"Ha ha. Right"

The two girls made their way out of Blackwell. Max saw Warren waiting for her at the entrance to the girls dorm. "Max, look it's your stalker" Victoria whispered to Max.

"Be nice he's just friendly"

"He probably has your hair in a Ziploc bag"

"Ew, gross"

"Hello, Max, Victoria. Max I was wondering if you where interested in going to the Plant of the Apes Drive-In with me?" Warren asked.

"Sorry Warren there's so much going on and Victoria and I already have a date planned"

"Oh that's a shame"

"I'm sure someone else might want to go with you"

"Maybe, you two have fun doing whatever"

"Oh I will" Victoria smirked.

The two of them drove in Victoria's car to the Two Whales Diner. They made their way inside where Max sat down at a booth twords the back. Victoria looked over the menu then asked Max "What would you recommend?"

"The Belgium waffles are amazing" Max wiped the imaginary drool away.

"Then I'll get that" Victoria set the menu back on the table.

Joyce looked at the two girls with a smile "Max as I live and breathe. What are you girls doin' here?"

"Hi Joyce. This is Victoria my girlfriend. And we're just waiting for Chloe to show up"

"It's great that your back. So what can I get for you two?"

"Two Belgium Waffles please"

"Right away"Joyce walked behind the counter.

"So that was Chloe's mom?" Victoria asked with a head tilt.

"Yeah, she's super nice"

Max looked around the diner observing the people. Eventually Chloe came back and with her coming Joyce placed down the two plates in front of Max and Victoria. "So guys, check it. After we're all done eating all of us should go to my hang out"

"And just where would that be?" Victoria asked the punk.

"You'll see when we get there relax"

"Whatever"

"That's the spirit" The three of them went about eating their meal. Victoria enjoyed the diner food it was definitely a change from where she normally ate but it was still good food. "Oh man, Mad Max, nice shirt"

"Thanks I got it online. Victoria says its dorky but I know that she loves it" Max laughed.

"You wish" Victoria nudged the petite girl.

"Man you guys would have loved Rachel. We'd all kick Arcadia Bay's ass" Chloe sighed.

"Don't worry with us three on the case she'll be found in no time" Max put her hand on Chloe's forearm.

"I hope so, I really do" with their food finished they started to exit the diner when Max got a text from Kate. Max was quick to reply and reassure her friend. Then the three of them hopped into Chloe's truck with reassurances she'd bring them back there to pick of Victoria's car.

* * *

"Welcome to American Rust" Chloe declared as she walked into the junk yard.

"It's a trash heap" Victoria shook her head.

"You won't believe people leave here it's a pretty cool place to hang out"

"I'll take your word for it"

"How about we try this out" Chloe pulled out a revolver. The two other girls faces paled and backed away a bit.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that thing" Victoria put up her hand.

"What, C'mon let's try it out"

"No way if you get hurt I'll make sure Max doesn't use her rewind powers"

"Party pooper"

"How about we talk about something productive like figuring out how to stop the tornado coming this Friday? We might actually find something productive to do"

"Fine we'll do it your way. But let's at least talk at my relax spot" The three girls sat down in the small room decorated with graffiti and personal effects of both Chloe and Rachel.

"Oh man this place is cool!" Max smiled looking at all of the walls.

"Yeah it was our getaway I can't wait until we find her she'll love you Max"

"I don't think Max could be hated" Victoria pulled Max into a hug.

"You guys are so cheesy" Chloe laughed.

"Well what do we have here 'The Three Musketeers'" a tattooed man spoke alerting all of them and making Max jump. "So Chloe wheres my money?"

"You'll get your money Frank"

"You owe Frank money. Is that the debt yo were talking about?" Victoria pointed at the drug dealer.

"She mentioned that did she" Frank muttered.

"Look she'll get you the money. I always pay my debts to you so you can take my word"

"Your lucky your friends with Rich Bitch" Frank spoke looking at the bluenette.

"Up your Frank" Chloe flipped him off. "Wait is that Rachel's bracelet? How the fuck did you get her bracelet?"

"It was a gift"

"No way you got that as a gift"

"Look we can either keep talking or I can get out of your hair without having to kick all of your white asses"

"Get the fuck out of here then, Dick" Finally the shaggy man then left "Lets get out of here, this place lost its charm"

"Look it's been cool talking with you and we'll most deff speak again but me and Maxine gotta get to class" Victoria explained.

"Ew Victoria you know I hate that name" Max slapped Victoria's arm.

"Do you see this abuse?" Victoria's asked pointing to Max while looking at Chloe.

"So much violence from such a tiny girl" Chloe covered her mouth in faux shock.

"You guys suck" Max ran ahead laughing.

* * *

Chloe drove the two girls back to the diner to pick up Victoria's car. The two said their goodbyes to the punk girl before driving back to Blackwell. "Frank is just another thing we can add to the pile"

"I had no idea Chloe had changed so much she's still cool but...in a totally different way"

"Well I like her. And much like Warren she has a total lady-boner for you"

"No way she's like in love with Rachel"

"That may be so but she totally wants to tap that"

"God in your mind everyone wants me, Courtney, Dana, Juliet, Taylor, even poor Kate"

"Please, if they don't want a little bit of you then they're missing what I see"

"I love you too, you dork"

"I do love you, Max. Don't ever forget that"

The two of them saw Kate talking with Mr. Jefferson. Kate seemed to be trying to make her case and Mr. Jefferson was having none of it. Then Kate started to walk away but was blocked by the two girls.

"What's wrong Kate?" Max asked.

"No body believes me. I don't act like I did in that video"

"We believe you. And Victoria can talk to the rest of the club about it. I talked to her about Nathan and she agrees he's been acting a bit strange"

"Thank you two, I'm just glad somebody knows me better than a stupid video"

"Let's get to class shorties" Victoria put her arms around the two of them and dragged them into class.

* * *

After class Max, Victoria, and Kate walked into the principals office. The secretary let them in. Principal Wells was at his desk when they all cam in. "Ladies what can I do for you?"

Victoria spoke first "Kate here was drugged at the last Vortex Club party. That video online was because of Nathan Prescott drugged her"

"These are serious allegations"

"If you know Kate and how she aced in the video it was clear that she was acting completely different"

"All three of you believe this is true?"

"I can also speak to others who will agree she was acting strange"

"... I will speak to him about this and you will be anonymous witnesses to the situation"

"Thank you Mr. Wells" Kate let tears fall from her face.

"We should also remove all videos. My apologies for your unfortunate circumstances Ms. Marsh"

The three girls left the office and went to the front of the school where the sun was being eclipsed. "Max another strange occurrence" Victoria spoke in awe.

"Just three more days" Max sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Nymphs of the Pool

After the eclipse Victoria and Max went back to Victoria's room. They relaxed as they went over today's events. Nathan Prescott was suspended, Chloe owed money to a possible homicidal drug dealer, and it was only a couple of days before Arcadia Bay would be destroyed by the freak tornado. Max voiced the hopelessness of it all. Victoria was quick to reassure the smaller girl. They also needed to find out about Rachel Amber.

The two girls eventually fell asleep on Victoria's bed enjoying the breaths of one another. Hours passed before they were woken up by a message from Max's phone. Chloe told the two girls to meet her in the front of the school. Victoria raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What on Earth keeps that girl going?"

"I definitely don't know. Think we should go you don't have to come. You could stay here and play with your doll- I mean collectors item" Max picked up the 'Blueberry' figurine.

"Stop it. I'll come don't bully little old me" Victoria mock cried.

"Chloe would love to hear about this"

"You do that and I'll tell her that you snore"

"I do not"

"Yes you do. Like a bear cub, it's adorable"

"Geeze I'll keep your Otaku lifestyle a secret"

The two walked out into the hall where they passed by Dana's room. Max waved to her as they passed by. Max got another text which she read. 'U guyz havin sex or wat? Hurry up'. Victoria took the phone to ext back 'We'll be there after Max brushes her teeth'. Chloe texted back '?' then 'O gross TMI' Victoria smirked.

"Stop traumatizing my friends" Max sighed.

"What if you got it flaunt it"

"Well you can stroot your stoof down to the front of the school"

"Can we watch another musical when we get back?"

"If you behave"

The girlfriends walked outside the dormitories where they saw a drunk Principle Wells sat down on the stoop of the stairs. "Great how are we supposed to get passed him?" Victoria looked around the area.

"I don't know maybe I can use my rewind?"

"How?"

"Well I can take stuff with me when I go back so maybe I can bring you along?"

"I am not a thing, Maxine"

"I thought you were Miss Thang...Gurl" Max tried to sound 'hip'.

"Max, please. No"

"I'll figure something out"

Max looked at the stairs on one of the steps she noticed the alcohol that presumably got the principle drunk. She rewound time so he was facing the other way and picked up the glass bottle. She then placed it directly behind him she then hid with Victoria and let the scene unfold. Principle Wells turned around and knocked over. The bottle then it spilled over him and his clothes. With a swear the man looked around before going off to ashamedly clean himself of the liquid spilled over him.

Max and Victoria headed to the front of the campus. They walked some steps before Chloe surprised them both with a yell of "Boo-Yah" and shoved them both from behind. Max clutched her heart and Victoria squinted at the punk girl. "Get it?"

"Great you nearly killed Max for a pun" Victoria put a hand on her hip.

"Oh lighten up. Max is made of sterner stuff than that"

"Whatever why did you make us come down here?"

"Because of these" Chloe pulled out a key ring "Key's to all of Blackwell"

Max laughed "Now we can find out some stuff about Rachel"

"Yep and it's all thanks to step-douche"

"Lead on Macduff" The three girls made their way under the 'Go Bigfoots' sign and through the main doors. "And we are now officially breaking and entering"

"Please I have a key we didn't break anything. Let's see whats in Well's office" Chloe unlocked the first door. "One more door" Chloe approached the office door before swearing "Apparently we don't have a key to the Principle's office"

"Surely you The Master of Unlocking could get this open?" Victoria deepened her voice.

"I don't want to be a Chloe sandwich. Also I do know something about lock picking...and don't call me Sherly"

"Oh, nice Airplane reference"

"How about you two find another way in"

"Alright well think of something" Victoria and Max left Chloe to her picking.

"I have an idea" Victoria crossed her arms.

"What would I do without you?"

"How about I lift you into the window so you can smash it and get inside"

"But what about the window?"

"Rewind powers Max you have them"

"Right, duh" The two went back outside. They walked of the wall in front of the principles office. "There it is now we just need to find something to break that window with"

The two looked around then came back together with their findings. "Max, all I could find was this branch"

"I got a rock" Max pulled out a decently sized stone.

"That'll work first break the window with the rock then get rid of extra glass with the stick"

"Here goes nothing" Max threw the stone witch bounced off helplessly.

"That was the worst throw of all time in all of history" Max quickly rewound and threw it again harder only making a crack "You throw like a girl"

Max rewound again "You throw it your stronger"

"Stand back" Victoria tossed the stone creating a hole in the window then with her stick she rattled around breaking the rest of the glass. Victoria the leaned on the wall below the window and put her hands in a cup like manner. "Up you go" Max jumped up with the help and climbed inside the office.

With a lift of her hand the glass reformed. Max opened the door to a kneeling Chloe "Ta-da"

"Where's Igor?"

"You did not just" Victoria clipped the back of Chloe's head.

"Max your girlfriend's hitting me"

"You two are the worst sidekicks"

"Please Max we're like Robin and Batgirl"

"Come on in then, Dick"

"Oh man look at that chair" Chloe ran over behind the desk and spun around "But its comfy"

"Hey Blue, look for some clues" Victoria chided the blue haired girl.

"Bow-wow" Chloe typed on the computer.

Max picked up Kate's file on a small desk then moved to the bookshelf filled with files. She found Nathan's,Victoria's, and her own. Victoria's read 'GPA 3.9'. "Victoria just one point away from god-tier"

"So close" Victoria snapped her fingers while reading a paper "God Nathan's dad is a prick"

Max then moved behind the desk and searched a small cabinet to see Rachel's file. "Nothing" Another file caught her eye "A 1.7, Jesus Chloe"

"Enough of that look at this. Nathan accused Rachel of bring drugs here and my Nazi-in-law agreed"

"That sounds bad"

"What's this 'Rachel in the Dark Room'. Over and over. This is fucked"

"I knew Nathan was messed up but this..." Victoria tampered off.

"If Nathan has something to do with Rachel disappearing...We're done here"

"Okay lets go"

The girls started to leave when Chloe suddenly stopped "Do you guys want to swim" She held up the ring of keys.

"That sounds like fun" Max smiled.

"Your on Blue Meanie" Victoria laughed as they headed to the pool.

* * *

"Which side do you guys want to go through?" Chloe faced the two others "Girls or Boys?"

"Well we go to this school and on occasion get to use the pool and our swimming outfits would be in out lockers so the choice should be obvious" Victoria explained with high levels of sarcasm.

"Spoil-sport" Chloe ran ahead.

While the girlfriend's got dressed Chloe turned on the lights to the pool and the heating system and jumped in. Max and Victoria quickly jumped in after her. After a few laps around the pool Chloe chose to speak up "What are you two gonna do once you finish Blackwell"?

Victoria sighed "My parent's want me to probably get some art for their gallery in Seattle but I thought about opening my own gallery eventually maybe in California"

"Once we find Rachel maybe we'll all go our own ways or we could all do something together clearly I hang out with all the photo nerds"

"And what skills do you have with photos?"

"Well I don't wanna brag but I make a pretty hot model, I can do blue steel or something"

Max laughed before adding "Only if you use Magnum" They spent a bit more time in the pool retelling stories and joking. "Well I'm getting pruned let's get up on outta here"

"Okay grandma" Chloe poked her friend before pulling herself out of the pool. They all got dressed once again and left the pool building. "I'll just...head on home, have 'fun' you two, don't do anything I wouldn't"

"What wouldn't you do?" Max questioned.

"Exactly, bye guys" Chloe hopped into her truck and took off.

"I hope she finds Rachel" Max sighed.

"Yeah it's really eating her up" Victoria put her arm around Max and they went back to the dormitories to get some rest for the coming days.

* * *

Max woke with a start waking up Victoria with a shout. "What's wrong, bad dream?"

"Oh it was awful, a dreamed that I was never dating you and that I had to help Chloe with my powers all by myself and that I could save her father but she lost her ability to move"

"That sounds very traumatizing and dramatic"

"I had to end her life" Max was pulled into a hug from her girlfriend.

"Shh, it was just a terrible dream Chloe's fine we already know how your powers work why would a photo send you back"

"Yeah, I'm just guilty about what Chloe's going through. At least I still have you"

"I'll never leave you, count on it"

"Why me why did I get this power, I'm just some girl."

"I don't know, but we won't let it hurt us"

* * *

AN: "He's back the man behind the mask" but seriously It's been too long. I've been distracted by somethings and hopefully it won't be a constant.


End file.
